Customization
To personalize your Roto, simply click on the "Settings" link on the side menu. The following options will be visible (although some may not be available if you are not a supporter). General Settings One of the first things you will probably want to do on this page is select your prefered armour type and navigation bar position. You may chose between thick and thin armour and for the navigation bar to either be on the left or the right side of the computer screen. After you have become familiar with the game, you can come back to this area to turn off the Beginner's Tips that appear at the top of all of the pages. Also, if you decided to join a clan and you do not wish to battle against the members in it and/or the alliance you are in, you may select that preference here. Communication Settings Here you can select the color that you wish the text of your posts to be.you can type either the color name (navy bule) or a hex code if you know it. There is a list of compatable colors and hex codes listed in the RXML guide located in the Library. The reply levels indicates how many levels of replies will be shown when you are browsing through the forums. There is a maximum level of five (5). The apearace is very similar to *asdf *asdf *asdf *asdf The posts per page refers to how many threads you will see on each page in the forums. Although Roto X tries to prevent offensive language, this is sometimes impossible to do the public nature of the internet. For this reason, there is an option to replace words that may be considered offensive by some with astericks. This will apply to all forums including the Coffee House as well as PMs If auto-delete is turned on, when a player receives more messages than the inbox allows, the oldest messages will be deleted to make room for the new messages. If it is not turned on, your in-box is full, and someone attempts to send you a message, both parties will receive a message saying that your in-box is full. Depending on where you live in the world, spellings of words may vary. Available dialects are American, British, and Canadian. If you require a spellchecker for a different dialect, please submit a support ticket. Smileys are simply a preferece... really nothing to explain. Finally, you can add a Forum signature that will appear at the end of every post you make in the forums. Again, please refer to the RXML guide for the most personalized signature. Miscellaneous You may also change your Roto name (the name that people see when you are in the coffee house or post on a forum), upload new picture to represent your Roto (the photo requirements are listed on the page), and change your Roto Quote. Just for fun, you can add battle signatures (one for wins and one for losses) that your opponents see after you have battled with them. You can choose your reboot time. These times are 12 AM/PM and 6 AM/PM. These times are all Eastern Time in the United States. If you need to change your username, password, e-mail address, or delete your account, you can also perform these actions from the settings menu.